The present invention relates to a combination toy including a cover and inner members detachably retained inside the cover, which is similar to a vegetable or fruit in shape.
Toys similar to vegetables or fruits are popular. However, this kind of conventional toys simply resembles to actual vegetables or fruits.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combination toy with a cover and inner members, wherein the cover resembles to an actual shape of vegetable or fruit and the inner members are modified for attraction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination toy as stated above, which can be used for decoration.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination toy as stated above, which can be used as learning materials for children.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a combination toy as stated above, which is safe for children.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.